1. Field
Embodiments relate to a frame and a light source module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been of great importance in the field of information display technology. LCDs are display devices which include liquid crystal molecules interposed between a pair of glass substrates, and display information by applying power via a power supply on or below the glass substrates so as for the liquid crystal molecules to emit light.
Since LCDs cannot emit light by themselves but modulate light transmittance of light incident thereupon to display an image, an additional device for applying light to a liquid crystal panel, i.e., a backlight unit, is needed.
In the meantime, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which emit light in response to a current flowing therethrough, have increasingly become popular as a light source for the backlight unit of an LCD. LEDs have been widely used for applications such as lighting devices, electronic display, and backlight units for display devices due to their long lifetime, low power consumption, rapid response speed, and excellent initial driving properties. The LEDs have been enlarging their application areas due to their excellent properties.
When using an LED light source, quantum dot materials may be used to improve the purity of colors. Quantum dot materials emit light when an excited electron relaxes to the ground state and combines with the hole in which the excited electrons make transition from a conduction band to a valence band. The quantum dots have a property to emit light having different wavelengths according to their particle sizes. Since the smaller the quantum dots, the shorter the wavelength of light emitted by the quantum dots, light of a desired wavelength range may be obtained by controlling the size of the quantum dots.
A quantum dot material may be hermetically sealed by a sealing member such as glass, but the sealing member may be highly susceptible to external shocks and may thus be broken easily. In addition, some components such as chromium (Cr) contained in the quantum dot material may cause environmental pollution. Therefore, research has been conducted on ways to prevent a sealing member for sealing a quantum dot material from being easily destroyed.